


Pocky

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, black reaper ken, re Touka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Touka challenges Kaneki to a game of Pocky.





	Pocky

It was another one of those nights where The Black Reaper, aka Kaneki Ken, is holed up in his study room surrounded by stacks and stacks of paperwork waiting to be done. He was in the middle of writing a report when Touka entered the room and sat on his desk, right in front of him.

"Hey, Kaneki. Let's have a competition." Touka grinned.

His eyes flickered up to hers and his gaze darkened. Whenever she suggested a competition, he would be intrigued by it, since he was also a competitive person. "Oh? What would that be?"

She brought out a pocky box and smiled. "Let's do the pocky challenge. We will compete on who eats this the fastest without breaking the pocky and the winner gets to tell the loser what to do."

He blinked once and burst out into laughter. Feeling insulted and pissed that he's actually laughing at her, she gritted her teeth and exclaimed, "What are you laughing at, jerk?!"

Ceasing his laughter, his emotionless face came back on again. "You do know we are ghouls and can't eat that, right? What are you trying to do?"

"Of course I know. I'm not stupid. This pocky is made of human meat and blood. A ghoul friend of mine gave it to me. So are you up to the challenge or are you afraid you'll lose to me?" She taunted.

Kaneki got up from his chair, moved to stand in front of her and slammed his hands down on both sides of her. His eyes darkened with lust as he stared at her breasts and creamy thighs, licking his lips in the process. "The winner gets to tell the loser what to do, you say? I'm in."

She smirked. She had confidence that she would win and was determined to make him bend to her will by giving him a punishment. "Alright. So we need to put the pocky between our mouths and we gotta bite until the middle of the stick. Whoever pulls away first loses. But if we end up kissing, we both win."

He nodded. Touka puts the stick between their lips and they both bite the ends of it. "Ready, go!"

They start eating the blood-flavored pocky and came closer and closer to each other's faces until they stopped in the middle to gaze into one another's eyes. She wasn't going to snap the pocky and it looked like he wasn't either.

Her hands moved to tickle him at the back where his Kagune laid and his eyes widened a fraction before he pulled away, cracking the pocky.

"You cheated." Kaneki cursed, glaring daggers at her.

Touka swallowed the pocky and grinned. "I did not. I just happened to touch your back."

"What are the chances of you wanting to touch my back in the middle of a competition? You knew you couldn't win so you resorted to cheating." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "I will punish you for cheating."

His hands reached down to grab her butt and she gasped. Smirking, she scratched the area of his Kagune again, making him hiss. "I have a feeling I will like this punishment."

Kaneki reached to capture her lips.

\--

As they lay spent on the floor, Touka started laughing and turned to him. "You up for a second round of pocky game? She asked, eyes crinkling.

He chuckled and used an arm to pull her to his chest. "After we get some rest."

\--

Kaneki won the second round as well and Touka ended up receiving punishment from him, instead of giving him.


End file.
